


Mighty Matchmakin' Pearl Scott

by phatjake



Series: After the Aftershock [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anthology, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Pearl Scott loves her big brother but he's a bit of oblivious guy. See Pearl knows that Jason loves Kimberly and she knows Kimberly loves Jason. So the little sister of a super hero must team up with the Power Rangers (unbeknownst to her) to set up and even save Jason and Kimberly's budding relationship.





	1. Scardy Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated randomly if you want to request a Pearl Scott Jimberly story send them to makinjakenpancakes.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Anonymous Promt 1: Can you write a fic where Jason and Kimberly are to scared to say they like each other so the other rangers and Jason's sister come up with a plan to get them together.

Yes Pearl Scott was young and yes she was the little sister but she was smart. She saw the way her big brother looked at his friends. She started realizing body language as she got older and she same very similar things with big bro and Kimmy. The little in-jokes she heard them tell each other when they did homework. Bigger kids like Jason always forgot little kids like Pearl were around sometimes, and they always listen and Pearl was no exception.

They never heard her pitter patter as she hid behind the couch. Kim tickled Jason, he tickled back they both laughed. Both froze and the silence became awkward. Jason would play with his hair (he always did when he was nervous.) Kim chewed her thumb nail when she got nervous. Pearl couldn’t see them from behind the couch but they were both doing just that.

Beanie Trini came over the other day and Pearl tugged her jacklet until she turned to face her. Trini smiled and knelt down. Pearl liked Trini because she taught Pearl funny Spanish words and no-no words that Jason would hate for her to hear. Trini laughed whenever Pearl swore, something about a young child swearing made Trini giggle with glee.

“I have a plan Trini,” Pearl said.

“Oh Pearl the Plan girl, I’ll bit munchkin,” Trini said and Pearl smiled.

“Okay first, big bro likes Kimmy and Kimmy likes him,” she said.

“I knew it,” Trini said softly.

“Let me finish,” Pearl said and Trini nodded. “You and Billy and Zack need to fix it. I know you can because you’re smart. That’s why Jason likes you all. And he would like for you to help but he’s scared. Okay, I’m done now.”

“I’ll do it for you string bean because you’re smart,” Trini said and got her phone out. “Don’t tell your bro or he’ll think I’ve gone all soft. I can’t have that.”

Pearl zipped her lip and threw away the key before running off. Trini texted the guys. Billy had art supplies, Zack would probably climb a flag pole or three without much convincing. Trini heard Jason, he was shuffling papers and she put her phone away as he came around the corner.

“Homework should be almost done, your face… Is there a prank war coming? I don’t like that smirk because bad things always happen when you make that face.” Jason said, nearly dropping the pages of homework.

“Um no you dick, this is my normal face. I should make you do my homework for the next week.” Trini said as she tried to stop smirking. “You know what you finish this and I’ll call it even.” Trini stormed out.

***

“Why are we at the football field?” Jason said as Kim walks over to him. “Billy said he wanted to meet.”

“Billy said he wanted to meet me,” she said. “Did either of us piss Trini off? Smells like a prank.”

The stadium lights shone bright and banners were hung up on all sides. ‘Kiss Her Idiot’ and ‘Kiss Him Idiot’ read the banners. A soft love ballad began to play on the stadium speakers. A voice crackled over the speakers.

“Do it,” was repeated by Zack into the mic. The music became louder as Zack stopped the ‘Do it’ chant.

“I don’t know what this is about,” he said.

“Kiss me you big lug,” she said and with that he leaned in, she grabbed his face and they kissed.


	2. Babysitting Pearl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl Scott loves her big brother but he's a bit of oblivious guy. See Pearl knows that Jason loves Kimberly and she knows Kimberly loves Jason. So the little sister of a super hero must team up with the Power Rangers (unbeknowst to her) to set up and even save Jason and Kimberly's budding relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated randomly if you want to request a Pearl Scott Jimberly story send them to makinjakenpancakes.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Anonymous Promt 2: Can you write a fic where the Rangers have to take care of Jason's little sister but she puts them through mishap. ( P.S she also try's to get Jason and Kimberly together)

“I lost Jason’s sister.” Zack said.

“How did you lose a human child?” Billy asked. “She has to be somewhere!”

“I went to get our ice creams and you lost a child Zack!?” Trini said.

“He gave us one job, guys. One job!” Kim said as she looked around.

The group quickly looked around. If they lost Pearl Scott her father Sam would probably tear them apart. Trini and Billy looked around, Zack went off on his own and so did Kim. When Kim found Pearl they locked eyes and the child laughed. Kim scooped up Pearl and returned to the group.

“Oh thank God,” Zack, Trini and Billy said in unison.

Pearl smiled as her new older friends accepted her. She had no idea she was being babysat. Jason had convinced her that his friends were her friends. She wasn’t sure why he was gone without his friends. But he had to go do something and he left his four friends to take charge.

“Zack do you skateboard?” Pearl asked.

“No but ask me next week,” he said and pinched her cheek.

“Willy; what do you like to do?” she asked.

“I like to invent things and explore the greater Angel Grove area,” he said.

“Cool,” Pearl said and looked to Trini. “Do you sing?”

“Only for certain people,” Trini said.

“Like me?” Pearl asked.

“Yes angel,” Trini said.

She held the little girl and started to sing. She didn’t have a beat but she wanted her friend’s sister to feel special. She didn’t want Jason’s sister to feel disappointed. She noticed as Pearl nodded and danced in place. As the night went on the others tried to keep her occupied. Once they had finished closing Zack took Pearl’s hand and danced with her. She looked to Zack and with her devilish smirk she spoke. Pearl had a plan.

“So we got them to kiss,” she said.

“Huh? Wait… Oh the stadium with the banners, you mean?” he said.

“Yeah and I stole their phones,” she said.

“Elaborate,” he said as they danced.

“With a bit of deleting and such I had them both ask each other out,” she said.

“You’re going places lil’ kid,” he said and laughed.

“She loves my brother, I know it,” Pearl said. “And he loves her.”

“I don’t disagree with you kid,” Zack said.

“Neither do I,” Billy said.

Kim looked to Jason’s sister. She covered her mouth. She had no idea how Jason had felt and with this knowledge she wanted to lampshade the romantic trope. She would ask him out. She was sure she had feelings and if their date flopped she would find a different path. With the help of his sister she took his hand and asked him a simple question. A question she had been afraid to ask.

“How do we become official?” she said.

“How about we start with a simple yes. Then go from there.” Jason said.


	3. Pearl the Problem Solver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl Scott loves her big brother but he's a bit of oblivious guy. See Pearl knows that Jason loves Kimberly and she knows Kimberly loves Jason. So the little sister of a super hero must team up with the Power Rangers (unbeknownst to her) to set up and even save Jason and Kimberly's budding relationship. (This chapter has a bit of angst!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated randomly if you want to request a Pearl Scott Jimberly story send them to makinjakenpancakes.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Anonymous Promt 3: A jason and Kimberly fic where kim and jason get into a fight so jason gets the help from pearl and rangers to make it up to kim

Jason sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. It was a whirlwind of angry words; it had to be the dumbest thing he had ever done. He made sure to not say anything personal but the fight was bad. He wouldn’t be surprised if she hated him.

He ruined the best thing he had in his life because he was so bull headed. He rubbed his face, stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot. He washed his face, hoping to hide the fact that he had been crying. His hair was messy, his clothes were dirty. He had been in his room for a few days.

He didn’t speak to anyone; he had shut his phone off and didn’t even speak to his family. He slept during the day and at night he would eat. Mainly so he didn’t have to talk to his parents. He went back to his room climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He heard his door creak.

“I’m sleeping,” he said.

“No you’re not,” Pearl said.

“I’m sick,” he said.

“No,” she said.

Jason tried to fake sleep, he stayed quiet. He felt his sister’s small hands and her weight settle as she sat on him. He tried to stay still so she would think he was asleep but she was smarter than that. She started to push down on him and hit him. She tried her best to shake him and when he sat up she nearly fell off.

“What?” he snapped.

“You haven’t been like this since the accident,” she said.

“I wish a car would hit me right about now,” he said.

“What happened?” Pearl asked.

“Kim and I fought,” he said. “It was bad.”

“Why did you two fight?” she asked.

“It was over big kid stuff Pearl,” he said. “Plus I’m pretty sure she hates me now.”

“What if you were both wrong?” she said.

Pearl hopped off the bed; she would let him think about it. She was innocent enough to believe in the best of people. She pulled his phone from under her shirt and turned it on. She would have to save the day again, like she always did. But she needed some help from her friends. She went to the contacts and made a call.

“Jason? Where you been? Zack asked over the phone.

“It’s Pearl, do you know what happened?” she asked.

“”All I know is I can’t get in contact with your brother or Kim, oh I finally get it,” he said and laughed. “I’ll get Billy and Trini.”

Pearl hung up the phone, she went to the couch. Pearl sat down and started playing some games on her brother’s phone. She knew her friends would be able to help, she just needed to wait for them. She heard the knock on the door and she put his phone down before she opened the door to see her three friends.

“Did he die?” Billy asked as he peeked in. Pearl let them in.

“No but he smells,” she said.

“So nothing new,” Trini said with a smirk.

“This is serious Trini,” Pearl said as she walked them to his room.

They looked in to see a lump in the bed; they had never seen him like this. To them Jason wasn’t the type to give up. So it was hard to see him like this. Zack, Billy and Trini huddled up so they could figure out a plan. Pearl peeked her head in between them so she could hear them talk. They broke apart. Trini went to find Kim. Zack went to get supplies and Billy went to get Jason up.

Billy pulled the blankets off and if Jason’s room had smelled before it really smelled now. He lifted his shirt to protect his nostrils. He pulled Jason up and he was like a ton of bricks. He had fallen asleep and it made him heavier. He slowly came to and saw Billy.

“Why’re you in my room?” Jason asked.

“You’re a hot mess right now and you need a long shower.

***

In a dimly lit room was a small table with a white table cloth, a thin vase with a single rose. There was stumbling as Billy guided a blindfolded Jason to the table in the dimly lit room. He helped him sit down. Trini guided Kim; also blindfolded to the table. She was reaching out and she felt Jason’s hand and he instinctively held it and squeezed. He heard her whimper before she squeezed back.

“I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot,” he said.

“I already know that Jay,” she said. “You said some stupid shit.”

They both took of their blindfolds. Their eyes locked, he was tearing up. He knew sorry only got him so far. He leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. His thumb slowly caressed her cheek. Her lip quivered as she looked at him. She touched his hand that was on her cheek.

“We were both stubborn but we can move past it,” she said.


	4. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts every day by getting ready, getting his sister ready and soon bringing her to the bus stop. What he doesn't know is how much she notices. After school he learns a lot about what his sister believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Set before the previous chapters

Since his sister could go to school, Jason always got her ready. He always woke up early, he was an early riser. He hit his alarm clock, showered and dressed before he made breakfast for Pearl and himself. His father usually came home by the time he was at lunch in school. Their mother was usually out of the house in such a rush she would forget about Pearl. Once breakfast was ready he went to her room and woke her up. He picked out her clothes until she told him to stop.

He always gave her time to clean up and get dressed, this was when he ate breakfast and caught up with friends. As she bounced out of the bathroom she would sit and eat. She never fought him when he made breakfast or lunch and dinner in the summer. As she ate he would braid her hair or make it a ponytail sometimes pigtails. He always asked how she wanted her hair and he complied.

Jason scooped her up after breakfast and brought her to the bathroom. They both brushed their teeth, flossed and used mouth wash. They both checked their sibling’s teeth and once both were good they went to the kitchen. He always handed her a book while he cleaned up and made breakfast. She usually talked with him as he did this.  


By this time their frazzled mother left getting her daily kiss and Jason handed Pearl her lunch box. He also brought over her backpack. Normally he drove her to school but since the accident he walked her to the bus. He held her hand, she always asked about their friends and he always told her how excited Billy, Trini, Zack and Kim wanted to hang out with her.

He would run home once she was safe, hop on his bike and bike to the high school. He was never worried because his first period was a study period. The only thing slowing his graduation was the prank and car accident that forced him to do weekend detention. As he walked the halls he saw Kim, she was so beautiful and smart and strong. But he had to focus on saving the world.

“Hey Kim,” he said as he passed her.

“Hi Jay, we going to you know?” she asked.

“Uh,” he froze and tried not to blush until he realized what she meant. “Oh yeah; tell the gang. Oh but I need to get my little sister home.”

“Oh if you need help just tell me,” she said and walked to class.

“We could also go out sometime,” he said. “Yeah Jay let’s go on a date… Pathetic! Shit!”

He grunted and resumed his fake limp through the halls. He had to focus, they still couldn’t morph and there was some gold obsessed serial killer around. He skipped his study period and sat outside his English class. He pulled out the required reading and read.

(Earlier that day in the Elementary School)

Pearl was in class with her desk covered in paper and crayons. She had been working on a picture for class. It was show and tell but instead of bringing something material she had to bring in something emotional. So she drew something she was very passionate about. As it became pencils down time she did and watched her classmates.  
A lot of her classmates talked about pets, some had dogs or cats while others had hamsters or even lizards. Other kids talked about grandparents or parents. A few even had imaginary friends. Once Pearl was called up she took her picture and handed it to the teacher to hold.

“That’s my brother Jason, he’s my hero. He does my hair and makes much breakfast and lunch. That is Kimmy, the love of his life. But they don’t know it yet. My brother isn’t the smartest but I still love him.” Pearl said and smiled. “Kimmy has the best black hair, she cut it short.”

“So Pearl what else would you like to say?” her teacher asked as she showed the picture around.

“His friends Zack, Trini and Billy are my friends as well as Kimmy. Trini is smart and funny. Zack likes to tell jokes. Billy teaches me new things and Kimmy is brave. My brother loves his new friends and they’re better than his old ones.”

The teacher handed her picture back and Pearl returned to her seat. She got out more paper and continued to draw. She rubbed her small chin as she thought and drew another picture of her brother but this time as Superman. Because to her; he was.

***

Jason stood at the bus stop, Kim was holding his bike. She had ridden on back, her feet on the pegs. She had a tight grip on his shoulders as they had rode here. They waited for Pearl’s bus. He knew his mom was home to watch Pearl but she would have forgotten too pick her up. Pearl’s bus stopped in front of them.  


Pearl ran out and hugged Jason tightly; he hugged her back just as tight and lifted her up. Kim walked with them as he listened to her talk. She adjusted so she could open her bag. She pulled out the picture of him as Superman. He smiled, kissed her cheek and thanked her.

“It was show and tell and I wanted my class to know how great you are,” she said. “But I showed them…”

She dug through her bag, Jason stopped so she could find the picture. She handed it to him and Kim peeked to see it. It was two better than stick figures. He could tell one was himself and then he looked to Kim. She was smiling; the two in the picture held hands.  


“Pearl is this me and?” he said.

“Kimmy,” she said and pointed to Kim. “Your girlfriend.”

“Pearl that is sweet but we’re not…” Kim said.

“Yeah, just friends is all,” he said. “Bros.”

He wanted to punch himself to death after that. He looked away and sighed. He continued walking, his sister denied it. She knew how they looked at each other. She would need to change that. They dropped her off. Their mother hugged Pearl and Jason and Kim rode off. They needed to train to stop Rita. Pearl looked to her mom.

“Mommy?” she said.

“Yes, dear?” Beverly Scott said.

“How do you know if you love someone?” she asked.

“Baby, you shouldn’t worry about that yet.” Beverly said.

“Not me, Jason and Kim. How come they don’t know it yet?”


	5. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit saucy in the bedroom (Don't worry it's pg maybe pg-13.) Well until a little voice becomes a loud voice. Pearl had a nightmare and needs a little help from her big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated randomly if you want to request a Pearl Scott Jimberly story send them to makinjakenpancakes.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Anonymous Promt 4: Can you write a fic where Jason and Kim are about to do it but pearl interrupts them while stripping.  
> (I’ll make sure it’s not like this adorable comic. http://bit.ly/2pPyBpJ )

Things were getting hot and heavy as they rolled around on his bed. Their lips pressed together, parted and their tongues danced together. He took hold of her booty and held her closer to his body. She moaned into his mouth as she grinded against him; they sat up and she took his shirt off. She sat on his lap as she kissed his neck, he thought he heard a noise but ignored it.

She topped and tilted her head; she must have heard something. He kissed her neck and she soon ignored the rustling noise. Her hands caressed his skin; she rocked her hips to the soft music playing from the stereo. He took her shirt off and tossed it, he thought he heard another noise but like an idiot he ignored it.  
“Jason? Are you sure your parents are gone?” Kim asked, holding herself close to him to cover up.

“Yeah and Pearl will be asleep all night. You know how hard it is to wake her up?” Jason said and kissed her neck as his hands went to her hips.

Kim calmed down and breathed out as she felt his warm kisses. She chewed her bottom lip as she breathed out. She slowly got up from his lap and slipped her pants off. She returned to his lap and they kissed, his fingers went through her hair. He took hold of her black hair as they kissed. She rocked her hips, pressing down harder.

“Jason?” a meek voice said. “Jason!?” it became louder.

Jason stopped kissing and looked around; in his closet was his little sister. Her big blue eyes stared them down. Kim jumped back and Jason as quickly as possible covered her in his blanket. She quickly became a blanket burrito. Only Kim’s face poked out. Jason stood there in his boxers and quickly pulled the pants from the floor. He walked over and bent down to be eye level with her.

“I had a nightmare,” she said and grabbed her brother’s arm.

She was shaking as she clutched his arm. He pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck but she stopped shaking. Jason continued rubbing and looked over to Kim.

“I’m going to read her a story,” he said. “I’ll be back.”

“Yeah don’t worry,” she said. “Are you okay Pearl?”

She shook her head as she held her brother; she had been having nightmares since Rita attacked. Jason wanted her to know she was safe because of him and the Power Rangers but she could never find out about his secret. So he walked to her room and laid her down. He tucked her into bed and walked over to her bookshelf. He pulled out her favorite book Matilda.

“Jason?” she said.

“Yeah Pearl?”

“Can you do the voices? Like you used to?” she said.

“Anything for you Pearl,”: he said as he sat on her bed.

Jason opened the book and began to read, he knew the book back to front. So he knew when to make voices. He enjoyed it and Pearl was always full of smiles as he read it. She would giggle when he did the sillier voices. Kim came to the threshold of Pearl’s room. She was wearing a long red shirt that covered her up.

Jason did wild gestures with some characters, he added sound effects. Kim watched him as he read the book. Jason was so into it he didn’t see Kim or notice Pearl was asleep. Kim eventually came in and put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and realized she had heard him. He chuckled softly and looked up into her dark brown eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” she said.

“But a cute dork?” he said.


	6. Day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers spend the day at the park with Pearl Scott.

The weather was perfect for a day in the park and the Rangers took no time to waste. Peal had woken Jason up which was a rare occurrence on a Sunday. Instead of jumping on his bed like she did every Christmas morning holding both their stockings. She opened his curtain and the light woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone.

All the other Rangers were already awake and he had four messages in the group Chat. ‘Park?’ He got out of bed and walked through his house. His parents were gone so he replied ‘Bringing Pearl.’ Kim and Trini replied with a series of positive emojis. Zack and Billy just sent thumbs up. She quickly came from his room and climbed onto a stool near the island in the kitchen. She looked to Jason with a big smile.

“I ate four bowls of Lucky Charms because mum and dad are working,” she said.

“Pearl, four? Really? Last week you had five, are you going soft on me?” he said with a smile.

She bounced off the stool, grabbed the box of cereal and the milk and her used bowl. He chuckled as he gathered ingredients to make an omelet. Once she was done with bowl five she started a sixth but he stopped her to brush her teeth and get dressed. He ate quickly because she could do those things faster than any person he knew. When she returned he stopped her.

He checked her breath to make sure she brushed because she had in the past not brushed. She got on the stool again and he braided her hair quickly. He finished his breakfast, washed the dishes and she took his hand so they could walk to the park. Pearl was excited to hang out with her friends.

“Is Zack going?” she asked.

“Yes”

“Billy?”

“Yes”

“What about Trini?

“She’ll be there too.”

“Okay but is your girlfriend coming to?”

“Yes Pearl,” he said and smiled.

“Yay! All my friends! Can we get ice cream?” she asked.

“Maybe Zack will get you some but you have to trick him,” he said.

“Challenge accepted,” she said and looked up to her big brother. “Are you gonna hold Kim’s hand and kiss her?”

“If she wants me to, yes. Are you going to give them all hugs?” he said.

“If they want me to,” she said and smiled.

“Thatta girl,” he said as they entered the park.

The grass was green and lush, there were bushes that were blooming spring flowers. People young and old walked around the park, sat on benches and just enjoyed the lovely weather. Jason waved as he saw his friends and Pearl finally let go of his arm and ran over to them. She hugged Trini first and as Jason got closer he could finally hear them.

“Don’t forget me Pearl-Girl,” Zack said.

“I’m next,” Billy said.

“You better have one for Kim,” Kim said as she smiled as Jason.

Pearl gave her friends hugs, she felt special because older kids treated her like she was one of them. She wasn’t just a little sister she was their friend. After her hugs she watched as Jason got his hugs from all of her friends. She looked up, they were all so tall even Trini. Trini lifted Pearl up so they would all be eye-level.

“Did you hatch eight eggs and make an omelet or did you just crawl here?” Trini said.

“Do you see Pearl’s braids? That rakes time little chicken,” Jason said and Trini scowled.

“Call me that again Scott, I dare you,” she said and Zack laughed.

“Stop fighting,” Pearl said, Trini looked to her and her scowl melted.

“Only for you kid,” she said.

“I’m not a kid Trini, I’m a big kid like you,” Peal said and Kim ruffled her hair.

“Yes you are, let’s get some ice cream,” Kim said as she took Jason’s hand.

“I didn’t even have to trick Zack, Jay!” Pearl said with a huge smile.

“Wait what?” Zack said.

“After ice cream can we play some Frisbee?” Billy said.

“Anyone oppose?” Jason asked and no one dide.

Trini put down Pearl and she walked with them. She would look up as they talked. They were all catching up and talking about school. She heard about other big kids and teachers she may have. They said a lot of things she didn’t understand. Billy scooped her up so she could hear better.

Jason and Kim held hands, Zack was handing Trini something. She looked to see Billy smile. They all laughed but she missed the joke. As they got to the vendor they all ordered their specialties. She was put down as she got her ice cream. They walked over to a bench and all ate their ice creams.

“After Frisbee what do we do?” Pearl asked.

“We should go back and watch some movies,” Zack said. “I’ll make snacks.”

“I can make lunch” Jason said.

“I’ll make dinner,” Trini said.

“I could make desert,” Kim said.

Pearl loved her friends; they all finished their ice creams. They walked over to an open field. Billy pulled out a Frisbee and they all tossed it around. The next few hours were spent throwing the Frisbee around. Pearl even caught a few. Jason always made her feel included. As the sun descended they eventually left the park.

“I had the best day,” Pearl said.

“We all did,” Kim said.


End file.
